Once Upon a Time
|Next = }}"Once Upon a Time" is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the third season of . This episode was initially supposed to be part of season 4, but following FOX's cancellation of the series, the episode aired as a bonus episode two weeks after the season 3 finale. Summary "Set in an alternate universe where God changed one little thing, which affects Lucifer, Chloe and the people around them."https://www.imdb.com/title/tt8458056/ Plot Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * Tricia Helfer as Charlotte Richards * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring * Neil Gaiman as the voice of God * Louis Herthum as John Decker Co-Starring * TBA Trivia * When Charlotte left with Dan, it is unclear why she wasn't concerned about her husband and children like her main universe counterpart. However it is possible that this version never got married and had children. * Many characters, like Goddess, Malcolm Graham, Marcus Pierce, and Sinnerman, are not mentioned, so it is unknown what happened to them. * Chloe in the alternate universe seemed far more willing to believe that Lucifer was a psychic unlike her main universe counterpart when she saw Lucifer convince someone to reveal his desires. However it could be that being an actress left her more open-minded, as the original version was hardened by her father's death and years of police work that needed cold, hard facts. * Despite not being the main version of himself, Lucifer seems to notice somethings that confuse him, such as being unwilling to sleep with Charlotte Richards who in the main universe was possessed by his mother. This suggests that celestial beings might be able to sense that they are existing in an alternate universe created by God. * This episode could be seen as God trying to justify why he acts the way he does, as with the exception of Chloe and Lucifer all the other main characters have lives that are worse in some way in comparison to their original ones: Amenadiel wants to pursue friendships with people, but is unable to let go of original belief that as an angel he shouldn't interact with humans; Mazikeen never emotional evolved into a kinder person and became worse; Linda betrayed her morals for her reality show's rating; Ella is a criminal, though she still seems to be the good person; and Dan and Charlotte are very corrupt, though do care about each other. **Though Lucifer may never know it, this story proves God DOES wish for his happiness. * This is the last episode of the series to air on FOX following its cancellation of the series. Three weeks later, the series was picked up by Netflix. * The episode description on Amazon Video indicates that it's Lucifer's mom, i.e. Goddess, that created the alternate dimension.https://www.amazon.com/gp/video/detail/B075DHMQZ7/ This is either an error (writing "mom" instead of "dad") or implies that "God" in this episode is actually Goddess. Gallery Hixgyn_decker_3.jpeg Videos Links References ru:Дьявол моего слова